Bound by Blood
by Calli Maxwell
Summary: A power centuries old. A forgetten ritual. Two unknowing ninja tied together by a bond that runs far deeper than the blood in their veins. Cursed by Fate. Bound by Blood. SasuxOC


**'Sup, people? Yeah, another story by me. And I know what your thinking, 'Calli, what the hell, you can't even update your ONE story on time, and your posting a SECOND one!' Don't lie, I can read your mind. But, all I have to say is this: it happens. And I've had this idea for along time, so deal with it. So, no more rambling, we're getting straight to the story.**

**After the disclaimer and character introduction of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Someone else, who I envy very much, does. Cookies to them. I do, however, own my OC, and the following ideas and plot. Thank-you.**

**This is the main OC, and her team and what not.**

**Name: Ayotaru Hatake(Ayo)**

**Age: 15-16**

**Hair color: Varies from light to dark blue.**

**Eye color: Sapphire.**

**Height: The same height as Sakura, however tall she is. I don't know.**

**D.O.B: July 23**

**Rank: Chunnin**

**Kekkei Genkai: Abyss Mind Jutsu. She can also do the Lightning Blade, like Kakashi, but it isn't classified as Chidori.**

**Personality: stubborn, strong-willed, independent, and cold toward people she doesn't know. She's very spontaneous, and hates to do anything the way it's planned. She has a very short fuse, and is easily frustrated which often causes alot of problems. She cares a lot for her friends, and would do anything for them.**

**Name: Matsuro Valoure**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Dark chesnut brown.**

**Eye color: Peridot**

**Height: 2" taller than Ayo.**

**D.O.B: September 4**

**Rank: Chunnin; Ayo's teammate**

**Kekkei Genkai: Opal Rose Jutsu**

**Personality: Very soft spoken, quiet, and more 'think before you act' than Ayo. She's very calm, and harldy ever loses her temper, except when provoked, or her friends are threatened. She is usually the mediator between Ayo and Saye.**

**Name: Saye Raxen**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Copper red.**

**Eye color: Emerald**

**Height: About 5'9**

**D.O.B: May 17**

**Rank: Chunnin; Ayo's teammate**

**Kekkei Genkai: Getsuei Daggers Jutsu**

**Personality: Much like Ayo, which is why they butt heads alot. Acts heavily on his emotions and rarely thinks about his actions. He can sometimes be very immature for his age, usually because he's so stubborn. He feels a constant need to prove himself because he's the only guy on the squad.**

**Okay, so that's Ayo and her squad. Let's start the story, shall we?**

_"My children, last night I recieved a vision from our forefathers. They spoke of a young boy, an Uchiha. And of a young girl, a Hatake. Born under the same moon, these children while be of extraordinary power. They will be the first of our race to tame, and master, the Rokai demons. I have seen them with the same eyes that stare at you now. They will be the one's to save us from the greatest threat our people have ever known: themselves._

_They will be great. Such is the way of our Fathers."_

Bound by Blood

A chilled wind howled through the trees, unveiling a stunning crimson moon against the onyx night sky. Blood red beams cast an eerie glow down upon an empty forest clearing. Empty, except for a large ebony alter. The smooth surface of the stone reflected the moon's face, shining softly. A solitary figure approached the stone, his steps slow and weary. Ivory white robes blew around him, outlining a frail, whithered body. As he neared the alter, he stopped suddenly and redirected his gaze at the moon above.

"Born under the same moon." He mumbled the prophecy's word under his breath. Words he had heard so many years ago in a dream. Moving onward, he stopped at the alter's side, and traced a boney finger along the surface.

"Come, my children, we must begin."

After a moment, from admist the shadows of the trees, two figures appeared from among the shadows of he trees. One, the smaller and doubtlessly the women, cradled a clothed bundle gently, yet firmly, to her chest. The bundle wiggled slightly, and she removed the blanket revealing a sleeping baby boy.Though scarce, midnight blue hair could already be seen growing on the baby's head. His eyes fluttered open, two onyx orbs now shining brightly. A throaty whine escaped his throat, and his mother placed a single finger inside his palm, quieting his cries.

"Ah, Hayzo, Arine. A pleasure to see you."

The man, Hayzo, bowed his head and his wife, Arine, offered a soft smile and slight nod.

"The pleasure is ours, Father, I assure you."

The white-robed man nodded in return, and called out again.

"You as well, my children."

Now, from his right, another two figures appeared. The man stood tall and proud, his silver hair blowing gently across his face. A reasurring arm was clasped around his young wife's shoulder who, like Arine, cradled a bundle. From inside, a soft cry could be heard. The women removed the blanket, bringing the baby's head to rest on her shoulder. Her cries grew less, and the mother placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The old man smiled a wise, gentle, smile.

"Myako, Oayru, now that you're here, we may begin."

Oayru brought her daughter closer to her chest, uncertainty evident across her features. Myako placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and spoke gently to her. He knew of his wife's disagreement with what was about to happen.

"It's alright, Oay. It must be done." Oayru bit her lip and looked up at her husband.

"But, Myako-"

"It must be done, Oayru. You have no need to worry. Please?" The man raised his arms up and waited. Oayru hesitated, but place her daughter gently in his arms.

"Her name is Ayotaru." She whispered, backing into Myako's awaiting embrace.

"And a beautiful name it is child." Ayotaru squirmed and began to cry softly. The man smiled.

"There, there now. You don't really want to cry, do you?" Ayotaru ceased her cries and looked up at him curiously. She giggled suddenly, and reached out a hand toward his face. The man placed a strong finger inside her palm.

"There, all better." Father moved to where Hayzo and Arine stood. Arine backed away closer to Hayzo, and held her son tight to her chest. Hayzo whispered something in her ear, and kissed gently on the cheek. Chocolate eyes filled with tears, Arine stepped forward and held her baby toward the white-robbed man.

"This is Sasuke." The man smiled the way he had when he'd retrieved Ayotaru, and lifted Sasuke to eye level. The blue-eyed Uchiha stared back him, never crying or breaking eye contact. A deep chuckled escaped the man's throat.

"Ah, Sasuke. A fine man you will have someday, Hayzo." He nodded at the older Uchiha. He looked from Ayotaru to Sasuke, then back to Ayotaru.

"A male and female. A first time in centuries." He looked up at the two young couples, all gentleness erased from his ancient face. "I am sure you are all aware of what is about to happen here. Am I correct?" They nodded. "As you should. This day as been waited on for hundreds of years, and has likewise been expected. Your children will no longer be, harsly enough, normal. They will bear the curse of demons that have been feared for many centuries."

As he spoke, the man walked back to the alter and laid Ayotaru on top. The baby girl cried in protest when he removed her blanket and placed a single finger in the center of her chest. Mumbling a few words the man wathced as snow white chakra flowed down his arms and onto Ayotaru's chest. The child squirmed and cried as the chakra moved across her chest and down her right arm. After a moment, it stopped and the man removed his hand, studying the tattoo(or scar) left behind. It was a crimson dragon. The creatures head rested on her palm and wrapped around her arm until it's tail came to rest under her left collar bone. Ayotaru fell silent, her eyes colsing and her head falling to the side. The man laid Sasuke beside her and repeated the processing, changing only a few words. The same mark was left behind, except, instead of crimson, it was a black and gold dragon that was on his left arm. He picked up each child and returned them to their waiting mothers.

"It is done. The Rokai dragons(they're dragon demons) have been passed on once again. But be warned, the dragons' powers will not be easy to control."

He slipped a kunai from his sleeve and ran it across Sasuke's forefinger. He then placed it on Ayotaru's and did the same then brought them together, crossing their blood lines.

"The blood of one dragon will quell the power of the other. You must know that never before has a blessed pair survived past their 16th moon." The man backed away, disappearing in the shadows of the trees, but his voice was still heard.

"Let us hope, for the sake of us all, that Sasuke and Ayotaru do not meet a similar fate."

**Whelp, that's the intro. It's terribly short if I do say so myself, but is just the beginning Anyway alot of important stuff in there. So, yeah, if ya wanna see a pic of Ayo and her team go to and search "unseendreamer", that's me. Then click the Bound By Blood FF folder. I'll try and have the next one out soon, and it'll be longer, I promise!**

**Hope you enjoyed it. And if ya did, don't forget to review!**

**Calli**


End file.
